One Year War Diary: Marker Clan
by Usso-5
Summary: Marker Clan - Find out how the White Base bridge crewman joined the One Year War.
1. Default Chapter

One Year War Diary: Marker Clan  
  
Marker Clan. Yes, that unappreciated guy on the White Base. One of the 2 bridge crew operators, who along with Oscar Dublin, were seen diligently working every time we saw the Bridge of that famous warship from Gundam 0079. But how did he get to be a Federation soldier? He's only a few years older than Amuro, and since there is no backstory on him, and NO ONE pays attention to him, I've decided to write a short story, told in a first- person diary. Think like "Fraulein Gundam", also on this forum, except [my story is] not anywhere near as touching or high-quality. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy. (In case you're wondering what he looks like, just mention it to me by reviewing it! He's the one without the glasses.)  
  
Technical Notes: I used White Wolf's Gundam site a lot, (thanks!), and I think the timeline and locations are pretty accurate. The One Year War starts in January 0079 , and the story begins in late November 0078. Marker lives on Side 2, in a 14th Bunch colony.  
  
26 NOVEMBER UC 0078 Side 2 As am I'm writing this, our shuttle is leaving the northern spaceport, heading straight for Earth. I'm leaving my home colony for the first time. Am I nervous? Well, of course! I'm only 17, and although this sounds pathetic, I'm away from my parents for the first time in my life. Well, for more than a week, that is! We're getting farther away now – Well, 14th Bunch colony "Cypresswood", I won't be seeing you for at least 25 days! I'm going to Paris, the cultural capital of Earth. I'm so excited – our colony is at least partially based on European culture and architectural styles, and I'm so glad I'll be able to see the real thing. Mom was a little nervous sending me, what with all this talk of Side 3 and Zeon going to attack the Federation, but she was the one to convince Dad to let me go in the first place. How could I not go – I won a Journalism contest for God's sake! If Dad didn't let me go, I'd never talk to him again. It be the kinda thing that jerk would do to me if it wasn't for Mom. Thank god I don't have to put up with HIM for 3 weeks. Well, I better get some rest now, so I'll write again after I land in Paris. -Marker  
  
2 DECEMBER UC 0078 Paris, Earth  
Paris, Paris, Paris! I'm still taking in all the sights, and I've taking pictures like crazy. That totally makes me look like a tourist, but I really don't care. I wish I could live on Earth so bad – it's so...free and unconstricting. The people here though ....something bad happened though.  
There was this really cute Parisian waitress around my age, and I was ordering a lemonade at a streetside café. We were really getting along, and I was wondering if she was neglecting her job by talking to me. Then, I accidentally dropped my backpack I was carrying, and out came my Federation Vista. The waitress picked it up, and she was that I was a colonist. Her eyes hardened, and she suddenly became cold. "I'll get your lemonade" she said, and turned around. It wasn't the first time either. Jenny said back home that would happen, that people on Earth don't like colonists too much. I told her it's not like we were poor or anything – Dad's is one of "Cypresswood"'s leading doctors, after all – and that she was overexaggerating. I won't let it get to me though. Everyone else is preoccupied with Zeon developments; they've started to mobilize their fleets? Well, I'm still going to have all the fun I can. -Marker 


	2. 2nd: Dusk

23 DECEMBER UC 0078 Paris, Earth  
  
Well, I'll be spending Christmas alone. The shuttle was supposed to depart 2 days ago, but there was some type of Government crisis that's all hush-hush, and all the shuttles around the world have departed with Federation officials taking up all the seats. I'm getting really nervous now, not to mention depressed as seeing how my favorite holiday will be spent going to church and maybe visiting a festival or two.  
  
I'll be able to text-message everyone back home with only a minor time delay though, and I can send them a video with relative quality and speed. I could really sense Mom's disappointment, even if it was only through font. I know this sounds awful, but I tried hacking into (or at least asking around) on the online community to see why the hell Fed Officials were in such a rush to leave (and come to) Earth, but I could only get advance news reports and speculation of Zeon doing something. I'm really not in the mood to write right now, so I'll leave it at this until later.  
  
4 January UC 0079 Side2 "Cypresswood"  
  
Marie Clan just logged off her computer on the backyard balcony and looked out at the colony. It was a snowy yet calm morning. The Climate control technicians had been nice enough to program wintertime weather for a couple of weeks. She had just gotten finished talking to her son Marker, who was holding up relatively well for being delayed over a week. She looked over toward the Christmas tree, which still had his presents under it. She had gotten him the latest model laptop, knowing that he frequented his computer and was quite good at it Her daughter had just stepped out to talk to her when she heard a extremely loud noise, that of breaking glass. On the other side of the colony, the 'windows', the giant glass panels, had broken apart, and a large wall of flame was consuming everything. She only had a few moments to turn back to her daughter before they were both swallowed up by the nuclear explosion. 


End file.
